A Gamblers Chance (When Love's Dice are Thrown)
by GoddamnWrite
Summary: Blaine's blind date isn't quite what it seems...


**A Gamblers Chance (When Love's Dice are Thrown)**

There were many, many things that Kurt Hummel was talented at, and he would happily tell you about each and every single one. But one thing at which he failed - spectacularly failed - was matchmaking. He'd argue this of course, it wasn't his fault that the men he set Blaine up with were old enough to recall Betamax fondly, or chewed their fingernails, or texted their exes mid course, or wore black pants with brown socks, or had open weeping sores. No, it was Blaine being too fussy. It was Blaine's fault that he didn't like men who talked with their mouths full. It wasBlaine being unreasonable in thinking that a grown man shouldn't turn up to a first date with a ventriloquist's dummy. It was Blaine's refusal to move on; it was Blaine's fault that he wouldn't learn Slovakian- well, that and a possible heretofore unknown racist streak. Because Kurt Hummel was matchmaker extraordinaire, why, look at his father and Carole! Wasn't that down to his sleight of hand? If he could bring those two together, then it would be no hardship at all to find his ex-boyfriend a new love.

And because Blaine loved Kurt, and because Blaine was an idiot, here he was again.

Blaine fiddled with his bow tie and fought the urge to look at his watch again. His date wasn't late. Not that late, anyway. Just an hour. There were lots of perfectly reasonable explanations why someone could be a whole hour late to a first date. A tornado, for example. It didn't have to mean that he had taken one look through the door, seen Blaine donning his yellow rose, and decided to spend the evening scrubbing at his eyeballs and planning violent revenge on one Kurt Hummel. It didn't have to mean that at all. Clearing his throat, Blaine drummed his fingers against the restaurant table and tried to quell the nerves in his stomach.

He never should have agreed to this. God, he could kill Kurt for even talking him into it: yet another blind date. It wasn't that Blaine was still hung up on Kurt or anything; their split, while heartbreaking at the time, had been the right decision, and their friendship had remained strong in spite of it. And it wasn't that he didn't want to move on, didn't want to find someone new to share his heart with. Blaine would give anything for that to happen. It was just that this parade of dates he had recently been on had failed to provide that one thing every true love story needed- a spark. Although, in one case it had led to an actual restaurant fire.

There was the sound of footsteps, and Blaine glanced up in hope at the attractive man making his way towards him, hand raised in greeting. Raising his own hand, and allowing a wide smile to spread across his face, Blaine watched as the man sailed right past him and settled at the table behind with a pretty blonde. Ducking his head, Blaine covered his face as a pain began to grow in his stomach. He had been stood up. Once again, he had put himself out there and had been rejected- but this time the guy in question hadn't even bothered to go to the trouble of meeting him. Okay, that was it. There was no way that he was staying around for this ritual humiliation any longer. Grabbing his cell, he scrolled down to Kurt's name, ready to push his capital letter usage to the max.

'Hey,' a voice drawled above him. Blaine looked up and felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight before him. A tall slender man, with stylish dark hair, a coy smirk and cool blue eyes watched him intently. He looked like he had been fired from an Abercrombie & Fitch advertisement for being unreasonably handsome.

'Oh! Aaron?' Blaine ventured, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

The man tilted his head. 'Sure.' He shrugged. 'Aaron.'

'I thought- I mean, I thought you weren't coming. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm sure you had a good reason for being, uh, for being late. Traffic! For example, I mean. It can be bad, I've heard, I mean. I don't-I don't have a car.' Blaine silently cursed the words as they all raced from his tongue. 'Please! Have a seat!'

Aaron looked him over as he pulled out the chair opposite, the gaze seemingly settling in the base of Blaine's spine.

'You forgot your rose?' Blaine asked with a frown.

'A rose?' Aaron laughed. 'Of course. I, ah, left it on dresser.'

'I'm glad you showed up.' Blaine winced. 'Not that I'm criticising- I just thought that maybe you weren't going to-' Blaine stopped, licked at his lips and smiled regretfully, hoping Aaron wouldn't think he was complete drip. 'I'm glad you're here,' he added in a more confident relaxed tone, one that was nowhere near what he was feeling.

'Of course I'm here.' Aaron tapped at the table absently. 'What kind of moron wouldn't show up to see you?' His stare traveled over Blaine's body, slow and lingering. 'Not me.'

'That's uh- great!' Blaine laughed nervously and grabbed the menu, hoping to hide the reddening of his face. God, this was a terrible first impression. You'd think you'd never dated before and- for God's sake, Blaine, turn the menu the right way up!

'Don't worry. That probably makes something on there look halfway appetizing'

'Oh,' said Blaine, looking up worriedly. 'You don't like it here? Kurt said that you picked it out?'

'Did he?' Aaron raised his eyebrows. 'That Kurt, he's such a kidder. Always playing pranks on people.'

'Really? Kurt?'

'Well maybe I see a different side to him,' Aaron sniffed. He frowned at a coffee cup stain on the table. 'How about we get out of here?' he asked. 'Find somewhere that isn't sending a personal invitation out to the environmental health officers?'

'Oh, I- if you're sure?' This was turning out to be a strange date already but for once Blaine wasn't contemplating texting Rachel to make her 'emergency call'. Aaron may not have been what he expected, but there was something about him that was certainly intriguing. 'Okay.'

'Great.' Aaron smirked and extended a hand out for Blaine's. Taking it with a small smile, Blaine felt as if every nerve ending in his body had just exploded into song. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt had got this one right. He hadn't even mentioned a wife once.

'Oh, babe, wait!' Aaron grabbed Blaine by his arm and turned him towards him quickly. 'You just had a little something on your jacket there.' Blaine looked down at Aaron's hand as he brushed at the lapel. Glancing up, he saw Aaron's gaze settled over his shoulder. 'There,' he said feeling Blaine's stare on him. 'Let's go. Quickly now!'

'Well, okay, I guess-' Blaine murmured as Aaron all but frog-marched him out glancing behind him as they went.

* * *

'This- this is nice,' said Blaine with false cheer, watching as Aaron finished off the last of his Big Mac.

'Yeah,' Aaron mumbled, licking at his thumb and winking at Blaine. 'I think it's better to get the eating part over with and get on with the getting to know each other part, you know?'

'Uh, sure. That makes sense actually. Oh, and thank you for treating me- and, uh, ordering for me.'

'No problem. What toy did you get?'

'A dinosaur.' Blaine nodded, taking another sip of his milkshake. It was a testament to how bad Kurt's match-making was that this wasn't even breaking the top ten for weirdness. Drinking up the remains of his shake, Blaine could feel Aaron watching him from the corner of his eye, his tongue was pressing against his lips and his gaze was narrowed and centred on Blaine's mouth. Oh. Oh.

Blaine spluttered and removed the straw quickly, smiling weakly at Aaron. He placed the cup down. 'So- How do you know Kurt?'

'Kurt?' Aaron broke his stare from Blaine's lips, looking almost annoyed at the interruption.

'Kurt? Kurt Hummel?'

Aaron stared at him blankly for a moment. 'Oh! Kurt, yeah, Kurt. I know him from- the gym.'

'Kurt goes to the gym?'

'Oh? Is he a fatty? I meant Denny's then.'

'What? Kurt's not fat!'

'I was obviously joking.' Aaron leant across the car, bumping in his shoulder. 'You are so easy.'

'Sorry, I- obviously.' Blaine looked away, noting the almost empty car-park around them. It was a lovely view, overlooking the entire city. Despite the rather unconventional meal choice, it was rather a romantic gesture, Blaine supposed. And he had been rather low on them for some time.

'Do you have any idea how hot you are?' said Aaron, breaking through Blaine's thoughts. He moved closer, his breath hot against Blaine's cheek and the solidness of his chest pressing into Blaine's upper arm. 'I've been dying to kiss you since I first saw you in that booth. Can I?' He whispered this last, his lips barely brushing Blaine's skin.

Now, Blaine was the type of boy who left his kissing to the very end of the date- and even then, it was a peck goodbye on one upturned (facial) cheek. But it had been a long time since Blaine had been in a secluded, dark place with a boy this sexy. Plus, on his last date he'd ended up having to pay someone's bail and then had to send his suit to dry cleaning to get out the vomit stains. It was about time he had a little pay off.

'Yes,' he nodded, his voice strained and his stare fixated on Aaron's mouth. 'You can kiss me.' At this, Aaron all but dove upon him, his arms circling round his shoulders and pulling him close, nibbling at Blaine's bottom lip and openly moaning into Blaine's mouth. Blaine let the sensations overwhelm him, giving as much as he was taking, his palms running up and down Aaron's arms as they kissed. Blaine raised his hand to Aaron's cheek, caressing soft skin and stubble as Aaron's own hand clutched at Blaine's shirt, pulling them even closer until Blaine was sighing into his mouth. Aaron's hands moved frantically over Blaine's body, leaving desire wherever they fell upon. Slipping off Blaine's jacket, Aaron began to slowly grind his lower body against Blaine's hip as his tongue broke past Blaine's lips, and tangled with his own- its movements almost filthy and akin to something that was going to happen sooner than Blaine was ready for if he didn't put a stop to it.

'Wait- we- getting to know each other, remember?' Blaine said, his eyes closed as he tried to get his heart back down from the clouds. 'I mean- what's your star sign?'

'What?' Aaron stared at him, his eyebrows high. 'Fine, fine. Virrrrgo,' he drawled. 'The sign of the lover.' He dived forward again, his lips tracing Blaine's jaw and hand moving up Blaine's thigh over and over.

'I never-uh-God- I never knew that.' Blaine gulped audibly.'And personal finance? That must be interesting.'

'Christ, no.' Aaron laughed. 'What made you of think that?'

'It's your job?'

'What? No it-' Aaron shook his head. 'I mean, it is what it is. You know. So what do you do?'

'I'm a kindergarten teacher,' Blaine said, trying to will his body to get some self control and stop responding to Aaron's caress. 'And- oh!'

Aaron's mouth was at his chest now, pressing through his thin shirt and taking the nub of his nipple between his teeth and worrying it gently.

'Oh, God, I- oh, God!' Blaine began to buck up in his seat, chasing Aaron's talented mouth. 'No, Aaron wait- this is too fast, this is-' Katy Perry's voice filled the small car and as she always had in her brilliant, remarkable career, she gave Blaine the strength he needed. 'I have to get that. Sorry, sorry.'

Aaron sighed and leant back in his seat, checking his hair in the rear-view as he went. 'You go ahead, killer. Whatever you need.'

Blaine nodded, his breath coming in fast little pants as he flipped open his cell.

Caller ID: Kurt Hummel

Blaine smiled over at Aaron in apology as he answered the call. 'Hey.'

'Hey? Hey?'' snapped Kurt. 'Hey!' '

'Uh, is that a Krusty the Clown impress-'

'Don't hey me, mister! Where are you?'

'I'm in a- car.' Aaron's hand pressed against Blaine's thigh, and Blaine tried to squirm away from its insistent warmth. 'What's going on?'

'You! You stood Aaron up! The poor boy has been waiting for you-'

'Kurt! What are you talking about? I'm with Aaron, right-ohhh!'

'Hang up,' Aaron sighed against the curve of Blaine's neck, his tongue trailing just below the shell of Blaine's ear. 'C'mon, baby. Hang up,' he repeated, Blaine whimpering low in his throat as Aaron's tongue made contact. 'Hang up so I can take care of you.' Aaron's hand felt so large and spread delicious warmth through the thick fabric of Blaine's jeans. Blaine rolled his hips on instinct as Aaron's hand inched slowly and carefully up Blaine's leg, his breath warm against Blaine's neck as he squeezed Blaine's thigh. Blaine shook his head gently, pleading with Aaron to stop, only to tilt it back, powerless, when Aaron's finger reached out to caress Blaine's zipper.

'Oh, please. You're not with Aaron, Blaine. He just called me from the restaurant.' Kurt's voice softened. 'I thought we'd been through this, Blaine. I thought you were going to be a bit more open-min - Wait, are you crying?'

Blaine bit his lip and struggled to hold onto the cell as Aaron pressed closer to him, hand no longer gentle, no longer curious or shy, but full on palming at the front of his jeans and stroking him into hardness. 'No, oh, God, no, I just- stop that!'

'Stop what?'

He cringed at the sound of a descending zip. 'Noth- uh- not you. I was talking to Aaron. We decided to blow-oh, Lord,- I mean leave leeeave the restaurant. I think there's been a- a misunderstand-ah- ahhh.'

'There's been a what of a what?' Kurt's voice was en guarde now, a note of suspicion creeping into it. 'You left with Aaron, you say?'

'Yes! Yes. Yeeeeees...' Blaine should hang up. He needed to hang up. And Aaron needed to stop those kitten licks through the material of his briefs. 'I have to- TEETH-goo goooo, Kurt.'

'Blaine. Listen to me. I want you to take a good long look at Aaron. Okay?'

'That's, uh, probably not a good idea.'

'And tell me, are both his eyes on you?'

'I don't- what?'

'Are both his eyes on you? It's a simple question.'

Blaine pulled the phone from his ear, and stared at it in confusion. Clenching his other fist tight, Blaine braved a glance downwards, gasping as Aaron looked back up at him hungrily, lips open wide as he mouthed at Blaine's balls through the fabric, covering the thin material in spittle. 'Both- both on me,' he panted into the receiver.

'See! You're not with Aaron! Because only one of Aaron's eyes would be on you as he can't control the other- wait, Blaine, who the hell are you with?

Blaine swallowed tightly. 'It was nice talking to you, Kurt. I have to go now. Bye.' He disconnected over Kurt's protests. He should have been smashing the windows with his fists, he should have been climbing out of the sunroof while screaming fire!, but instead, he looked down at the smirking man at his lap. 'You're not Aaron.'

'Uh, chubbster ratted me out, huh?' He shrugged and smiled wickedly, kissing softly at Blaine's erection. 'It's a long story, how about- ow, ow, ow! What the hell! Stop hitting me!'

Blaine slapped him round the head again, before diving for the door handle. 'Let me out, Bundy!'

'Listen, babe, just calm down!' The man grabbed for Blaine's flailing arms. 'Chill out, I'm not going to strangle you or anything!'

Blaine cowered against the car door, hand held out in warning. To his relief, 'Aaron' gave a nod and moved back towards his side of the car. Eyes never leaving the other man's, Blaine, blushing, zipped up his jeans awkwardly. 'Who are you? What the heck do you think you were doing, pretending to be my date?'

'Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe,' he smirked and held out a palm that Blaine chose to ignore. 'And you're welcome.'

'I'm welcome? I can't believe you! What kind of sociopath would even- I can't believe you!'

'Oh, please. I rescued you. Aaron? Really? How could you possibly be happy with someone named Aaron?'

'What's wrong with Aaron?' Blaine cried exasperated.

'It implies laziness runs in his family. Clearly his family opened the baby name book at the first page and thought "yeah, that'll do".'

'You're-' Blaine shook his head. 'You're unbelievable.'

'Oh, darling, I know. And if you give me half a chance, I'll prove it.'

Blaine bit his lip, watching Sebastian's face in contemplation. On the one hand there was a great chance that Sebastian was going to take his skin and make him into a pinafore, on the other hand he was ridiculously hot. It was a tough one to call. 'I don't know,' he murmured as Sebastian's hands rested upon Blaine's knees, his smirk never slipping from place.

'If this Aaron is so great, then how come you were climbing the walls when I got there, hmm?' He gave a little squeeze with his thumbs as Blaine looked away with a blush. 'How late was he again?'

'Just- not that long. He probably had a perfectly good reason! Not that I'll ever know it now, will I?'

Sebastian laughed softly. 'There's no excuse to keep away from you, babe. I could barely keep my eyes off you when I walked in for my shift. Did you know that when you're nervous you fiddle with a number of phallic instruments?' He patted Blaine's knee. 'If the anxiety is getting to you, go ahead. I'm totally cool with it.'

Blaine snorted. 'You are totally dis- wait! Your shift? You work at BreadstiX?'

'I think that's probably past tense now, but yeah.' He shrugged. 'I guess now you'll have to spit in your own food.'

'You walked out on your job and then pretended to be my blind date?' Blaine blinked. 'I honestly can't tell if I'm in a Tom Hanks nineties movie or a True Crime reconstruction.'

'I could think of a whole different movie genre we could explore.' Sebastian waggled his eyebrows.

'Please don't say snuff!'

'What? No! Porn, I mean. I'm talking about porn.' He gave Blaine a troubled look. 'You really need to think about cancelling your cable subscription.'

'Shocking to think that you have to kidnap other people's dates,' said Blaine dryly.

'Rescued,' corrected Sebastian.

'No, no, I'm pretty happy with my first assessment.' Blaine pressed his tongue into the corner of his mouth, considering Sebastian. 'Not that I'm saying it was a total wash out.'

Sebastian grinned wide. 'Really?'

'Oh, yeah.' Blaine held out his hand. 'Look, my dinosaur has adjustable legs!'

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'Speaking of adjustable-'

'What? Ahh!' Blaine cried out as his seat flung backwards and he was left staring up at the car's roof. 'You seriously have the romantic inclinations of a caveman!'

'Now,' said Sebastian moving close to Blaine's ear, breath fanning over his skin. 'I can take you home, thank you for a wonderful time and give you a nice firm handshake and then leave you at your door. Or-' his fingers teased slightly above Blaine's crotch, dancing in the air above him. 'I can show you a real date.'

Blaine felt the warmth of Sebastian's breath, their shoulders touching. It was oddly tender, a promise that there might be something a little more under the surface. As well as, well... the closest he'd come to car sex recently was the time he spilled a venti caramel frappucino on his crotch and had to hastily rub at himself with paper towels. This was nothing close to a real date, a seedy hookup with someone who ran out waiting tables at Breadstix to get in his jeans, but given the circumstances and the calibre of Kurt's usual dates it was actually, well. Flattering.

Blaine adjusted the collar of his shirt, sweat pooling between his collarbones. 'A real date?'

Sebastian pulled forward, lips crashing against Blaine's, his hand firm but unmoving as he slid his lips up, pressing kisses against the slight stubble on Blaine's jaw before kissing him just behind his ear. 'Let's pretend we've just been to the rom-com of the year, it had a quirky female lead that a real person would want to brain to death with their shoe after just five minutes in their company. She fell over a lot and then caught the eye of a bland man that I can only assume was also blind and deaf. Lessons were learned, laughs were definitely not had before love finally conquered all.' He pecked at Blaine's cheek bone. 'Naturally, I paid.'

'How gentlemanly of you,' sighed Blaine. 'Especially since you complained through the whole thing.'

'It's the last time I let you pick.' His hand pressed against Blaine's chest and slowly began to make its way down, fingers skimming the dip in his waist. 'Afterwards we went to a lovely little Italian, a real one. It was ridiculously expensive. You offered to pay.'

'Oh? Oh! Blaine's head reared back as Sebastian slid his hand down and began to palm him through his jeans, cupping at his cock, as he circled his hand over and over, bringing him to a re-awakened hardness.

'I didn't want to offend you, so I accepted your kind, kind offer.' He bit at Blaine's earlobe teasingly, his words a warm rush as he whispered in Blaine's ear. 'I'll get the next one.'

'Fabulous,' gasped out Blaine as Sebastian eased down Blaine's zipper once more, lips covering the flesh of his neck in a mixture of soft and bruisingly hard bites as he did so. 'I'll have the McNuggets.'

'An excellent choice, Sir.' Blaine lifted his hips and helped Sebastian in tugging his jeans and trousers over his hips and exposing his rock hard cock . 'And for dessert...'

'God!' exclaimed Blaine as Sebastian dove down and took him into his mouth. 'Yes, yes!'

Sebastian laughed softly, creating a vibration that made Blaine's eyes roll backward and his hips thrust up. Sebastian drew back and sucked on the head softly, looking up at Blaine with lowered lids and triumphant eyes.

Blaine shivered, grinding his hips down and feeling the roughness of the car seat against his thighs as Sebastian paused, sweeping the flat of his tongue over the palm of his hand and looking up to catch Blaine's eyes again before wrapping it, slickly around the base of Blaine's cock while leaning back down to deliver soft, long licks around the crown.

'For a small guy,' said Sebastian drawing back, 'you are certainly big where it counts.' With a half smile, he placed his lips back on the tip of Blaine's cock and enveloped his cock, covering it in spittle as he struggled to take as much as he could into his mouth, his hand jerking off what he couldn't cover.

Blaine bit down onto his knuckles as Sebastian worked, his mouth so perfect, wet and hot, and God, the suction was driving Blaine wild. He clamped his other hand down to the back of Sebastian's neck, his fingers reaching up to tug at Sebastian's hair as Blaine groaned above him. 'Please,' begged Blaine as he managed to take him impossibly deep, the head of his cock rubbing against the soft patch at the back of Sebastian's throat on each upstroke. 'Please, Sebastian!'

Sebastian answered in a series of moans that caused the most delicious reverberations, and Blaine cried out as he realised that Sebastian arm's was now moving at a frantic pace as he jerked himself simulataneoulsy, Blaine shifting his between watching the fast slide of Sebastian's cock in his fist and watching Sebastian work him, throat bobbing as he continued to switch between sucking Blaine deeply, and twisting his hand around Blaine's cock.

'Oh, God," Blaine said, clutching at his thighs as his hips shifted up on their own accord. 'I'm so close. I'm so close!'

Blaine felt his balls grow heavy and tighten, the back of his throat heating up as he panted harshly, inhaling the humid air inside the car. He could feel the sharp press of his fingernails in his thighs as Sebastian kept up his pace, working him over and over with his hand and his mouth. He came with a low groan, hips stuttering up until Sebastian withdrew his mouth with a soft pop, hand still grasping the base of Blaine's cock as Blaine exhaled, his inner thighs still tingling as he slumped back in the car seat, raising one of his hands to wipe at the sweat beading on his forehead.

There was a flush colouring Sebastian's pale cheeks, deep enough to be visible in the darkness of the car, and one of Sebastian's hands rubbed at his own jaw as he shook his head.

And Sebastian's other hand was - Oh.

'Ow', Sebastian muttered. 'Your dinosaur is a voyeur.' He held up his hand, showing the white imprints of where the toy had pressed into him. 'And into pain. Kinky.'

'That was- oh, my God,' gasped out Blaine as Sebastian climbed up his body to press his lips to his neck. Softly, and chastely, and not particularly befitting of a man who'd ditched serving manicotti to Lima's soccer moms to blow him in a car. For some reason, that just made it hotter. 'That was- I mean- Oh, my God.'

'Yeah,' chuckled Sebastian, adding a final sweep of his tongue against Blaine's neck. 'I get that a lot. But I'd rather you call me Sebastian.'

'Just- just how many names do you want this evening?' Blaine opened his eyes, panting slightly as he turned to watch Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. Retreating from Blaine, he eased back into his seat, quickly fastening his pants back up and shooting Blaine a lazy smile.

'Here,' he said, opening the glove compartment and taking out some dashboard wipes. 'Use these.' Watching Blaine as he cleaned himself up, he asked; 'How was that for a real date?'

A sudden bashfulness overcame Blaine and he balled up the tissue, pulling his jeans up self consciously with head turned away from Sebastian's gaze. 'So, how does this work, then? Uh, you know, one night stands? Do you drive me home or-'

'Well, there's an attendance register you have to fill out, of course, and that goes into your dating portfolio. You got a pen?' At Blaine's blank stare he rolled his eyes. 'Look, I'm charmed that you think so much of my seduction technique, but...who says it has to be a one night stand?'

'What do you mean?'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in challenge. 'How about you go on a real date with me? One without corny rose identifiers or uncomfortable silences.' He tilted his head. 'Especially now I know just how vocal you can be.' Shaking his head, he reached across and took Blaine's hand into his own, his voice softening.

'It's not just because you are hot, although you really, really are, but I- I like you.' He started as if he was pretty surprised by the admission himself. 'I like you, and I'd like the chance to come across as a little bit less of a jerk and more like, I don't know, date material?' He shrugged. 'So what do you say? How about I take you out tomorrow? I know a great little Burger King drive-through.'

Biting back a smile, Blaine ducked his head shyly. 'I think, Sebastian Smythe, that I would rather like that.'

As Sebastian pulled him into another kiss, Blaine thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, Kurt Hummel wasn't so bad at matchmaking after all.

**THE END**


End file.
